bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Touché
|Season=14 |Members=Britney Haynes Shane Meaney Danielle Murphree Dan Gheesling |Defectors= |Affiliates=Frank Eudy Mike "Boogie" Malin Ian Terry |Votes= 8 |HOHs=5 |Nominations= 14 |Vetos=7 |Lowest= Britney Haynes (8/16) |Highest= Dan Gheesling (2/16) }} Team Touché was an alliance that formed in season 14, it consisted of Shane Meaney and his "Coach" Britney Haynes and Danielle Murphree and her "Coach" Dan Gheesling. Members Affiliates Creation After coaches Dan Gheesling and Britney Haynes lost two thirds of their team in the game they bonded with their remaining last two players and formed the "Team Touche" alliance. The name came from Danielle's constant misuse of the word "Touche" and the other members failing to correct her. Expansion Despite having a solid group of four players, Dan Gheesling thought it would be best to expand the Alliance in order to have the numbers and votes inside the house. Team Touche decided on bringing in Ian Terry to the group and they dubbed the alliance the "Quack Pack." When Danielle nominated Frank Eudy for eviction in Week four, his "Coach" Mike "Boogie" Malin approached the group to form a power alliance with himself and Frank Eudy." Ian, who was once coached by Boogie, had already joined up with the Alliance and fed some information about Boogie that made the alliance weary of adding the two. Despite their suspicion the Four decided to join up with Boogie and Frank with the new Alliance being dubbed "The Silent Six." Danielle who was HOH at the time backdoored Janelle and solidified the new alliance. Frank became HOH the following week and kept his word to the Silent Six and orchestrated the eviction of Wil despite being tempted to backdoor Dan. Word began to spread of Frank's plan to backdoor Dan the next week when Shane won HOH and the "Silent Six" was officially dead after Shane nominated Boogie and Frank for eviction. Frank then won the veto and Shane nominated Jenn. Then Mike went home by a 5 to 2 vote, then at the double eviction, they sent Ashley out the door. Then Frank won HOH and nominated Dan, and Danielle. When Jenn won the veto, Dan convinced her to use it on him and backdoor Britney, who left the house by a 4-1 vote.Ian then won Head of Household, and nominated Frank and Jenn for eviction. Dan then won the veto and used it ti save Jenn from the block, and Ian then put up Joe. Frank was evicted by a 3-1 vote. Then during the 2nd double eviction, Dan won Head of household, and nominated Joe and Ian. Ian then won the veto and removed himself from the block. Dan then nominated Danielle, and Joe left the house by a 3-0 vote. Ian then won Head of Household and nominated Jenn and Shane. Shane won the veto and removed himself from the block, forcing Ian to nominate Danielle. Jenn left the house by a 2-0 vote.Danielle then won the Head of Household and nominated Dan and Ian for eviction. Danielle then won the veto. ---- Category:Alliances Category:Team Touche Category:Big Brother 14 Alliances